ABSTRACT: Administrative Core We propose an Administrative Core to support, oversee, and coordinate our Program's overall effort to discover new antifungal drugs for severe, life-threatening invasive fungal infections. The Administrative Core will facilitate faculty and collaborator interactions and administration of the Program through the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Manage fiscal and other resources and coordinate administration of Program; Aim 2. Foster communication among the Program team and the Advisory Committee; Aim 3. Ensure growth and progress of the Program; and Aim 4. Communicate with NIH and ensure regulatory compliance. Through these Aims, the Administrative Core will provide the necessary structure and oversight needed to promote the success of our complex transdisciplinary research effort and its overall goal to improve and complement our current antifungal armamentarium.